Prince Knight
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Seiichi, sang pangeran kerajaan, dijadikan umpan oleh keluarganya disaat seluruh penghuni istana pergi untuk melarikan diri. Apakah Sanada, sang pengawal pribadi dapat menyelamatkannya? SanaYuki / Yaoi


**Tittle : Prince - Knight**

**Characters : Sanada Genichirou – Yukimura Seiichi**

**Desc: Konomi**

**Rat : M**

**Genre : Angst – Romance ( Yaoi ) **

**Story ideaz – BGM - : America's cleaning storages ( Hetalia ) & This Is where I Fall ( hetaoni ) **

**Pov : Sanada Genichirou**

**A/n :  
**Maaf untuk judul dan cerita yang abal. Cerita ini dibuat untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Sanada Genichirou yang merupakan milik Konomi dan saat ini diambil alih oleh diriku –punch-. Karena selama ini daku sudah hiatus dari menulis ataupun membaca ffn –kecuali untuk beberapa judul cerita yang aku ikuti - , mohon dimaafkan untuk segala kesalahan tipo – dari dulu - , penggunaan kata-kata ataupun jalan cerita yang sungguh aneh. Jya…

**-ooStarToo—**

Tinggal di sebuah kerajaan bukanlah sebuah hal yang sangat membanggakan ataupun menyenangkan. Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan dan dihadapi secara mental maupun fisik. Terlebih dengan adanya sebuah tingkatan status didalam lingkungan kerajaan, membuat mereka yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti harus menerima segala keegoisan para petua dan menerima hukuman tanpa perlawanan.

Sebuah kerajaan dengan ukuran istana yang cukup besar dan terletak didaerah terpencil ini memiliki seorang pangeran bertubuh lemah dan memiliki hati bagaikan kain sutra, Seiichi Yukimura. Seorang pangeran yang sangat dibanggakan oleh keluarga dan juga seluruh penduduk di kerajaan Yukimura. Namun Seiichi hanyalah anak semata wayang yang sebenarnya sudah di 'lepaskan' oleh kedua orangtuanya. Seiichi tidak bisa bertarung ataupun mempunyai wibawa untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Oleh karena itu kedua orangtuanya berniat untuk mencari orang lain yang akan menjadi pengganti mereka.

Mengetahui keadaan tersebut, Seiichi hanya bisa diam termenung dan menerima kenyataan dengan senyuman khasnya. Setiap harinya Seiichi dilarang untuk keluar dari istana selain menemani kedua orangtuanya untuk bertugas dan hanya dapat bermain dengan seorang 'teman' yang diberikan secara khusus kepadanya. Seorang anak yang seumuran dengannya dan merekapun sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain sejak mereka berusia 5 tahun. Berbeda dengan Seiichi, anak ini terlihat lebih kaku dan sudah untuk bergaul. Bahkan banyak yang tidak berani mendekatinya karena sifatnya yang keras. Anak itu adalah diriku yang bernama Sanada Genichirou.

Setiap hari aku selalu pagi dan sudah menunggu didepan kamarnya sekitar jam 8 untuk menunggu panggilannya. Tidak jarang aku harus menunggu 2 jam ataupun lebih jika dia memang tidak ingin di ganggu ataupun disaat dia melakukan aktivitas kesukaannya, melukis. Semua itu aku lakukan tanpa mengeluh karena aku sangat mengerti kesedihannya, terlebih setelah mengetahui rencana 'penggantian' dirinya itu.

"Pangeran, saya bawakan teh," ucapku seiring memasuki ruangan dan mendapati Seiichi ditengah mewarnai lukisannya. Sebuah lukisan pemandangan yang didominasi dengan warna gelap dan terasa memilukan. Kuletakan satu set teh tersebut lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Pangeran, anda sudah 3 jam lebih melanjutkan lukisan anda setelah menyelesaikan pelajaran anda. Sebaiknya anda beristirahat sejenak untuk memulihkan tenaga anda…"

"…tidak mau…," tolaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada lukisan tersebut.

"Tapi pangeran, jika anda terlalu lelah maka…,"

"…aku akan sakit? Begitu, Genichirou?" potongnya seiring melihatku dengan geram. "Kumohon Genichirou, berhentilah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku sudah bosan…"

"Anda akan berhenti mendengarkan suara saya jika anda berubah atau…," Seiichi terdiam sejenak dan menatapku. "…waktu saya sudah habis untuk berada disisi anda…"

"Ge-genichirou! Jangan kamu berkata seperti itu!" geramnya. "Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal seperti itu lagi! Ingat itu, Genichirou…!"

Wajah kesal bercampur malu membuat gerak – gerik Seiichi terlihat mencurigakan. Ruangan yang sangat besar dan hanya dihuni oleh dua sosok manusia, membuat Genichirou menarik dan menahan lengan tangan Seiichi tanpa memperdulikan segala resiko yang ada. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh rapuhnya sudah berada didalam dekapanku. Kulingkarkan tangan kiriku pada pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kananku mengelus rambut birunya.

"Ge-genichirou…?," gumamnya ditengah aku memeluknya.

"Maafkan saya, pangeran. Saya tidak sadar dengan kata-kata yang saya gunakan. Maafkan saya…"

"Su-sudahlah, Genichirou…Aku tidak marah denganmu. Aku hanya merasa kesal jika mengingat obat-obat yang harus aku konsumsi…"

"…bukankah obat itu juga untuk kebaikan anda, pangeran?"

"Tapi aku sudah bosan, Genichirou…"

Aku tertawa kecil lalu tangan kananku meraih wajahnya dan menghadapkannya kearahku. "Jika demikian, saya akan melakukan apa saja agar anda tidak bosan dengan obat-obat tersebut, pangeran…"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Kuberikan sebuah senyuman padanya lalu menatap sebuah jam yang berada disisi kanan ruangan ini. "Sudah waktunya anda minum obat, pangeran…"

Tubuh Seiichi terhentak dan meronta. "Le-lepaskan aku, Genichirou. Aku mau kembali melukis bunga it-". Tanpa membuang waktu, kukecup bibir merahnya dalam sesaat lalu kembali menatapnya disaat kuberikan jarak untuk mengatur nafas kami.

"Ge-genichirou…," nafasnya terputus-putus dan wajahnya memerah. Aku diam tersenyum lalu menyelipkan tangan kiriku dibawah kedua lengan kakinya dan menahan berat tubuhnya dengan tangan kananku yang kuletakan dibawah bahunya. Dalam sesaat dia sudah berada didalam dekapanku dan akupun segera membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang tidurnya.

"Genichirou! Turunkan aku…," ucapnya perlahan sambil bersandar pada dadaku. Akupun yang merasa gemas, semakin mendekapnya dan mengecup keningnya yang tertutup rambut birunya.

Setelah sampai didepan tempat tidur Seiichi, aku duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dengan posisi masih menggendongnya seperti bayi kecil. Tangan kananku menahan posisi tubuhnya, sedangkan tangan kiriku mengambil obat yang terletak diatas meja kecil disisi tempa tidurnya.

"Nah pangeran, sekarang pangeran minum obat dulu lalu istirahat sebelum kembali menyelesaikan lukisan anda…"

"Tidak mau…," Seiichi langsung menyembunyikan pandangannya dengan menyandarkan wajahnya pada dadaku.

"Pangeran…"

"Tidak mau…pokoknya aku tidak mau…"

"Baiklah…," kuraih obat miliknya lalu memasukannya kedalam mulutku. "Pangeran…" kuraih gelas miliknya, meminumnya sedikit, lalu dengan tangan kiriku meraih wajahnya yang dia sembunyikan lalu dengan segera kembali menempelkan bibirku untuk 'memberikan' obat kepadanya.

Kedua matanya terbuka lebar dan sempat Seiichi ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Namun kutahan wajahnya sampai kurasakan obat yang berada didalam mulut kami berdua, telah melewati tenggorokan Seiichi.

".Huk. Ge-genichirou! A-apa yang kamu lakukan?" geramnya. Dengan kasar Seiichi menyeka air yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan mencoba untuk bangun menjauhiku.

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya, pangeran…" Kali ini kutahan tarik perlahan tangannya dan menahan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. "Pangeran…"

"Genichirou…"

Tanpa perlawanan, Seiichi membiarkanku kembali mengecup bibir lembutnya dan menahan tangan kanannya disisi wajahnya. Kurasakan degup jantung dan nafas kami yang saling memburu. Tangan kiriku menahan wajahnya sedangkan tangan kananku perlahan melepaskan pakaian kebesaran kerajaan ini.

"Genichirou…"

Tatapan Seiichi begitu lemah dan menggoda. Kali ini kukecup kulit putihnya dari bahu hingga dadanya. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat setiap kusentuh bagian tubuh sensitifnya. Menandakan bahwa dia juga menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

"Pangeran…bolehkah saya…" Seiichi hanya mengangguk perlahan seiring tangan kananku mulai membuka kain penutup bagian bawahnya.

"Ge-genichirou…," suara desahan perlahan keluar dari mulut Seiichi. Tangan kananku yang mulai menyentuh tubuh sensitifnya membuat tubuhnya bergejolak dan genggaman tangan kirinya semakin dia eratkan.

"Ja-jangan… Ge…nichirou… aku… aku…," tubuh kecil Seiichi semakin tidak tenang disaat kupercepat gerakan tanganku dan tidak lama kemudian kurasakan genggaman tanganku yang mulai basah oleh karena cairan miliknya. "Ge-genichirou…" panggilnya disela Seiichi mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Pangeran…"

Dalam waktu singkat, pakaianku sudah tidak tertutup dengan sempurna dan akupun memposisikan diriku berada diantara kedua kakinya. Tanganku yang basah oleh cairan miliknya, kugunakan untuk 'melapisi' tubuhku lalu kembali menciumnya sebelum memulai permainan ini.

"Pangeran Seiichi…" kupanggil namanya sesaat. "Anda sudah siap..?"

Seiichi mengangguk perlahan dan semakin membukakan jalan untukku. Tangan kiriku mengelus rambut birunya , sedangkan tangan kananku membantu memberikan jalan pada tubuhku untuk memasuki tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil Seiichi terhentak dan menegang ketika tubuhku memasuki tubuhnya ditahap awal.

"Ge-genichirou…" air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya dan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kain dan bantal yang berada disisinya.

"Maaf pangeran. Saya aka-"

Seiichi menggeleng. "Ti-tidak apa, Ge-genichirou…" kali ini kedua tangannya dia buka lebar dan berusaha untuk memelukku. Aku yang mengerti, menundukan tubuhku dan membiarkan dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku.

"Pangeran…aku mulai ya…," bisikku pada telinganya.

Seiichi kembali mengangguk dan desahan kembali memasuki telingaku seiring kugerakan tubuhku dan memasuki tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Suara desahannya meninggi ketika tubuhku menyentuh titik lemahnya.

"..disini rupanya…" ucapku perlahan ketika tubuhnya menegang dan suara desahannya sempat tertahan.

"Ja-jangan …jangan Genichirou…," kedua matanya tertutup menahan sensasi tubuhnya yang terus tersentuh olehku.

Aku terus memasuki tubuhnya hingga kurasakan bahwa akupun mulai memasuki batas ketahananku. "Pangeran…"

"Ge-genichirou…aku..sudah tidak kuat…Genichirou…aku…aku…!"

Tubuh Seiichi menengang dan cairanpun kembali keluar dari tubuhnya. Tubuhku juga tidak dapat menahannya seiring tubuh Seiichi yang mempererat jalan masukku dan membuat tubuhku seakan ingin ditahan dan dimakan dalam-dalam olehnya. Dalam sesaat, kurasakan cairan tubuhku mengalir keluar memenuhi tubuh Seiichi.

"Genichirou…" tatapnya disaat kulepaskan dirinya dan kudapatkan sisa cairan tubuhku yang mengalir perlahan dari tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, pangeran… aku tidak bermaksud untu-" Seiichi melingkarkan tagannya pada leherku dan menciumku secara tiba-tiba. "Pangeran…"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar segala alasanmu, Genichirou… Aku hanya ingin kau disini…terus berada disisiku… dan tidak pernah meninggalkanku. Jika perlu, aku rela melepaskan 'nama'ku, asalkan aku dapat bersama dengan dirimu, Genichirou…"

"Pangeran…"

Kami berdua kembali berciuman untuk menutupi segala kekhawatiran yang ada didalam pikiran Seiichi. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi dari sisinya. Namun jika takdir berkata lain, aku tidak dapat menghindarinya walaupun aku ingin terus berada disisinya…

**-oooo-**

Perang antar kerajaan tetaplah ada walaupun kedua kerajaan tersebut sudah berada didalam situasi yang nyaman. Namun ada satu hal yang membuatku geram ketika mendapatkan rumor disaat berada diruang makan para pasukan.

Sebuah gosip yang menyatakan bahwa raja dan ratu kami akan pergi ke tempat lain bersama dengan seluruh pasukan, sedangkan pangeran Seiichi akan ditinggal sendirian. Rencana tersebut dimaksudkan sebagai pengalihan lawan dan memberikan waktu mereka untuk melepaskan diri dan nantinya akan menghabisi pasukan lawan ketika terpojok didalam kerajaan ini.

Rupanya gosip tersebut bukanlah sebuah gosip semata dan akupun mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri disaat seluruh pasukan diminta berkumpul dilapangan, dengan raja kami sebagai pembicaranya.

Sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan informasi yang aku dengar. Sebuah pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh ayah kandung pangeran Seiichi, bahwa beliau akan meninggalkan anaknya sendirian tanpa pasukan sebagai umpan musuh! Emosiku memuncak namun aku hanya tetap diam karena tidak ingin menambah situasi yang rumit ini menjadi semakin sulit.

Setelah rapat selesai, aku kembali ke ruang pasukan dan kudapatkan pangeran Seiichi sudah berada didalam kamarku. Beruntung letak kamarku berada disisi lain, sehingga jika tidak akan ada yang curiga mengenai hubunganku dengan pangeran Seiichi. Karena didalam kerajaan ini, tidak ada seorang pasukan yang boleh bertemu secara berdekatan dengan pangeran Seiichi, termasuk jika pangeran terlihat sedih ataupun terjatuh. Hanya dapat membantunya sebatas tugas dan merekapun hanya mengetahui bahwa aku, Sanada Genichirou, hanyalah panglima tertinggi pasukan kerajaan ini dan berada disisi pangeran Seiichi sebatas tugas semata.

Kututup perlahan pintu kamarku dan segera menguncinya. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati pangeran Seiichi yang duduk diam ditempat tidurku.

"Pangeran? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja anda berada disini? Bukankah saat ini anda seharusnya sedang-…!"

Tubuhku terhentak dan terdiam ketika kudapatkan wajah Seiichi yang basah oleh air mata. Tanpa kata, Seiichi menatapku dan memelukku. Memendam wajahnya didalam pelukanku dan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku. Akupun hanya diam sambil mengelus rambutnya dan membiarkan dia kembali membasahi pakaian yang sudah cukup kotor.

Kuiring dia kembali duduk diatas tempat tidurku, melingkarkan tanganku pada bahu kecilnya sambil mengelus rambutnya perlahan. "Pangeran…ada apa sebe-"

.Tok.

Tubuh kami terhentak ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Pelukan Seiichi semakin erat dan akupun hanya diam membalas memeluknya. "Siapa?"

"Maafkan saya, panglima. Saya Rui anggota pasukan kelompok ketiga, saya ingin menyampaikan pesan dari ketua Goto, kepala pasukan tiga. Beliau mengatakan jika anda tidak keberatan, ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk mencari pangeran Seiichi yang kembali menghilang dari jam belajarnya."

Aku terdiam menatap Seiichi yang masih memelukku dan menatapku dalam-dalam, seakan memohon padaku untuk tidak menyerahkan dirinya kepada mereka. Aku mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum.

"Panglima? Panglima Sanada?"

"Pangeran Seiichi ya…?," kurasakan pelukan Seiichi semakin erat dan memendam wajahnya pada pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Rui. Tetapi saat ini keadaanku sedang tidak bagus dan aku ingin beristirahat sejenak. Tolong sampaikan kepada ketua Goto atas permintaan maafku ini dan jika sampai sore hari dia belum kembali, aku sendiri yang akan mencarinya."

"Baiklah panglima. Maafkan atas ketidak sopananku, tetapi apakah ini baik-baik saja? Maksud saya…masalah pangeran Seiichi…"

"Tenang saja, Rui. Karena kamu anggota baru, akan aku beritahu satu hal. Pangeran Seiichi memang sering menghilang disetiap jam belajar dan baru kembali sore hari. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang aku ingin istirahat sejenak sebelum rapat besar nanti malam…"

"Baiklah panglima. Maaf saya sudah mengganggu anda. Selamat beristirahat, panglima Sanada."

Tidak lama kemudian suara langkah Rui menghilang, dan akupun kembali menatap Seiichi. "Pangeran, apa anda mau menceritakan masalah anda hari ini kepada saya?"

Seiichi mengangkat wajahnya lalu memelukku seperti anak kecil yang baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya. "Genichirou.. Apa kamu akan pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak pangeran…Saya, Sanada Genichirou, sudah bersumpah akan selalu setia dan berada disisi anda, pangeran Seiichi…"

"…jika ayahanda yang meminta… Apa jawabanmu, Genichirou…?"

Tubuhku terhentak. Sepertinya rencana yang dibuat oleh sang Raja sudah diketahui oleh pangeran Seiichi.

"Mengapa kamu diam saja, Genichirou!," geram Seiichi seiring melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku penuh kebencian. "Jadi benar bahwa kamupun akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disini seperti ayahanda dan pasukan lainnya! Aku benci kamu, Genichirou!"

"Tu-tunggu, pangeran…"

Kutarik tangan Seiichi dan menahannya didalam pelukanku. Seiichi meronta untuk melepaskan dirinya namun aku terus menahannya dan membiarkan dirinya kembali menangis lemah.

"Aku benci kamu, Genichirou…Aku benci…" ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul dadaku.

"Tidak apa, Pangeran. Sungguh aku tidak pantas mendapatkan rasa sayang yang begitu besar dari anda. Namun saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada pangeran…" salah satu tanganku meraih wajahnya dan mengarahkannya kearah pandanganku. "Saya diam karena saya terkejut bahwa anda mengetahui rencana ini. Tetapi seperti yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, bahwa saya sudah bersumpah akan selalu berada disisi pangeran sampai anda sendiri yang meminta untuk meninggalkan anda. Karena hidup dan nyawaku adalah milik pangeran seorang…"

"Genichirou…" Seiichi kembali menangis didalam pelukanku.

Kudekap tubuhnya dan membiarkan dia beristirahat sejenak dari seluruh tekanan yang ada. Tentu saja tidak mudah menerima kenyataan bahwa seluruh orang akan pergi meninggalkannya dan membiarkan dia menjadi tumbal untuk musuh. Tetapi sumpah yang kuucapkan bukanlah sumpah semata karena aku sudah siap dan hanya Seiichi seorang yang kusayangi seperti diriku sendiri.

**-oooo-**

Perkiraan akan datangnya musuh ternyata lebih ceoat dari perkiraan sang Raja. Ketika mengetahui berita tersebut, dengan segera Raja memberikan perintah kepada seluruh pasukan untuk segera bersiap meninggalkan kerajaan ditengah pangeran Seiichi masih beristirahat didalam kamarnya. Dengan kata lain tidak ada yang membangunkannya dan membiarkan dia menghadapi musuh sendirian.

Aku mengetahui informasi ini ketika berada disalah satu sudut kota yang cukup jauh dari kerajaan dari sebuah obrolan pengunjung lain yang mengatakan bahwa didalam istana sudah tidak ada orang dan pasukan musuhpun sudah mulai menguasai tempat tersebut. Hawa panas tubuhku memuncak dan tanpa membuang waktu, kupacu kudaku dengan kecepatan penuh menuju istana. Dari sisi jalan, kudapatkan rantaian cahaya yang berjalan perlahan menuju istana. Rasa takutku semakin memenuhi pikiranku dan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah atas kelalaianku ini.

Sesampainya diistana, kulepaskan kudaku ditempat biasa aku menyembunyikannya lalu berlari kedalam dan mendapatakan beberapa pasukan sudah berjaga-jaga. Tanpa mengundang perhatian, akupun berjalan perlahan menuju salah satu ruangan yang menjadi target seluruh pasukan. Kamar pangeran Seiichi.

PRANG!

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" suara teriakan seseorang yang aku kenal, pangeran Seiichi.

Secara kebetulan, hanya ada 2 orang pasukan yang menjaga di depan kamar Seiichi. Tanpa membuang tenaga, akupun dapat menghabisi mereka dengan mudah lalu menerobos kamar Seiichi. Tubuhku terpaku ketika mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan yang memilukan dan menyakitkan.

Seluruh pakaian Seiichi sudah terkoyak di lantai kamar ini. Beberapa luka terlihat jelas di kulit putihnya. Kedua tangan Seiichi terikat diatas kepalanya sedangkan pria yang menjadi musuhku ini berada diatara kedua kakinya dan bersiap kembali menyentuh tubuh Seiichi.

"Ge-genichirou…" tatapan Seiichi yang begitu lemah ditangan kepala pasukan musuh.

"Siapa kamu! Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini!"

"Aku? Aku adalah kepala pasukan dan panglima kerajaan ini…" ucapku sambil melepaskan jasku. "Selain itu, aku adalah pengawal pribadi pangeran Seiichi dan akan menghabisi siapapun yang berani menyentuh dirinya…"

"Apa? Jangan berlagak!"

Pria itu segera bangun dan bersiap untuk memukulku. Namun gerak tubuhnya yang lebih lambat memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk segera menjatuhkannya dan dalam hitungan singkat, sebilah pedang sudah berada disisi wajahnya. Pria itu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah penuh keringat dan kedua mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Jika kamu berani bergerak, maka akan kubuat dirimu tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya 'sensasi' lagi." Geramku sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Kuraih kembali jasku lalu berjalan mendekati Seiichi yang sudah menangis ketakutan. Perlahan kubuka tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya, Pangeran. Maaf sudah meninggalkan anda dan membuat anda merasakan hal seperti ini…"

"Tidak Genichirou…" ucapnya lemah sambil memelukku. "Genichirou.. takut… aku takut, Genichirou…"

"Ya, Pangeran…" kulingkarkan jasku untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan membawanya keluar dengan menggendongnya seperti bayi yang baru saja lahir.

Ditengah aku membawanya keluar, terdapat beberapa pasukan musuh yang menghalangi. Namun perbedaan kemampuan antara aku dengan mereka semua membuatku mudah melewatinya. Ya, mungkin karena rumor yang didapatkan mengenai kerajaan ini, membuat mereka hanya membawa pasukan-pasukan yang tidak terlalu kuat. Terlihat dari beberapa pasukan yang segera berlari ketakutan ketika kuhunuskan pedangku dan menjatuhkan beberapa pasukannya dihadapanku.

Setelah mereka pergi, akupun kembali mendapatkan kudaku dan memposisikan Seiichi duduk didepanku. "Genichirou…"

Kedua matanya tertutup karena tekanan dan membuat tubuh lemahnya merasa lelah. Kutatap langit yang masih gelap dan diterangi dengan bintang-bintang saja. Sesaat kutatap bangunan kerajaan yang sudah mendidikku sejak aku kecil hingga akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Seiichi. Kututup kedua mataku untuk merasakan angin malam yang terasa menyejukan sekaligus memilukan.

"Tenang saja, pangeran… Sebentar lagi anda tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini karena tidak akan ada lagi yang berani untuk mengusik ketenangan anda… Akupun akan selalu berada disisi anda sampai anda sendiri yang meminta..termasuk meminta nyawaku untuk anda…"

Kuarahkan arahan kudaku untuk berjalan menuju salah satu daerah yang berlawanan arah dari rute perjalan seluruh penghuni kerajaan. Walau ini beresiko dan berbahaya, namun aku sudah mempersiapkan seluruhnya untuk saat seperti ini. Yaitu membawa keluar pangeran Seiichi dan memiliki dirinya seutuhnya tanpa seorangpun yang mengganggu…walau hidup dan nyawaku adalah miliknya…

**-ooENDoo-**

**R n R , please…?**


End file.
